Breakeven
by Xoriotgirlxo
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have been together since they were 13. They are King Highs power couple, with Ash being star basketball player and Spence head cheerleader. What happens when outside forces and popularity get in the way? Will Spashley survive?
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's P.O.V

They say everyone has a soul mate. That one person who knows you better then you know yourself. The person you will spend forever with. Who knew I would find mine so young? I remember the first day I saw her. We were 5 years old. My mom had taken me to the park around the corner from our house.

_Flashback_

_"Ashley why don't you go play in the sandbox?" My mom says while I pout. I was perfectly happy staying home playing with my dolls. I stomp my way over and plop down away from all the other kids. I had just started building a sand castle when I heard a loud shrill. I looked over to see a blond girl with tears coming out of her beautiful blue eyes, while a taller blond boy was kicking sand in her face. I frown and walk over to them. _

_"Hey!" I yell and he looks up with a smirk. I quickly knock it off his face when I kick him in the groin. He starts wailing and runs off. I smile and crouch down in front of the blond beauty. _

_"Are you ok?" I ask in a soft tone. _

_"No." She sniffles. "My brother ruined my castle."_

_"Do you want me to help you build another one?" She nods and we begin building. "I'm Ashley."_

_"I'm Spencer." She smiles._

End Flash back

And that was it. Once Spencer Carlin smiled at me I was a goner. Our family's ended up becoming close friends so we hung out almost every day. I kissed her for the first time when we were thirteen.

Flash back

_I'm laying here on Spencer's bed reading a magazine. I can't believe Spence and I are already in 7th grade. Spencer lays down next to me._

"_Ashhhh! I'm boredddd." She pouts. Her arm touches mine and I feel my stomach flip. It only seems to do that whenever Spencer's around. _

"_Let me just finish this article." I reply without looking up._

"_Ash do you think I'm pretty?" This causes me to look at her._

"_What? Of course. Why would you ask such a thing?" She looks down._

"_It's just something Madison said the other day." She mumbles._

"_What did that skank have to say?" I growl, my anger getting the best of me. _

"_She was just saying no one could ever love someone as ugly as me." I see a few tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheek. I quickly wipe them away._

"_Listen to me Spencer, you are the most gorgeous girl in the world. Every time I look into your eyes I just get lost in them. You're perfect, and what she said about no one loving you that's a lie to. I love you." I whisper. Our eyes meet. Slowly I lean in and touch my lips with her. We pull away._

"_Wow" She whispers, and leans back in. _

End Flash back.

We started dating shortly after that and it's been perfect ever since. We are now beginning our junior year. I pull up to Spencer's house. I enter to find Glen sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey butt face, where's my girl at?" I greet him.

"She's still in bed." He tells me and goes back to eating his cereal.

"Thanks." I climb up the stairs and go into Spence's room. She looks so peaceful. I walk over to her and kiss her lightly. She stirs and looks up at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning." She mumbles and pulls me back into another kiss.

"Mmm did I mention how much I love that new tongue ring?" I ask when we pull away.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." She grins.

"Alright babe get up. Were gonna be late."

"Uh." She groans. After a few more minutes she gets up. "Wanna join me in the shower?" She smirks.

"Then we'll definitely be late."

"Your lose." She takes her shirt off and throws it in my face before going into the bathroom . I shake my head. This girl will be the death of me.

Spencer's P.O.V

It's funny how fast time passes. I mean I'm already a junior. This is my year. I have the perfect girlfriend, I'm captain of the cheerleading squad, and I have amazing friends and family. Ok so I kind of hate cheerleading, but Ashley's on the basketball team and she loves it when she looks over and I'm cheering for her, so it's worth it.

After my shower I get dressed. I put on a short jean skirt, a black tank top, and black flip flops. I straighten my hair, do my make up, and head down stairs. I see Ashley helping my dad cook breakfast.

"Morning Spence." He kisses my forehead.

"Morning dad. Where's Mom and Glen?" I ask while sitting down.

"Your mom had an early shift and your brother was heading to the gym before school." He explains. Ashley puts a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you baby." I beam.

"No problem." We eat and then get into Ashley's porche. She takes my hand.

"Are you ready for another year of King High?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply.

We arrive at school and right away all eyes are on us. I guess that's what happens when you're popular. You'd think when you come out that most people would hate you, but they didn't. I guess it has to do with the fact Ashley's dad is rock star Raife Davies. It also doesn't hurt that she's an amazing basketball player. Sometimes I feel like no one would even know I was alive if i hadn't been dating Ashley. It honestly doesn't matter to me or Ash if we're popular or not. It doesn't phase us. We'd still be the same people we are today even if we weren't popular.

"Alright, I have to get to class. I'll see you third period." Ashley say. She kisses me and we go our separate ways. This year is definitely going to be the best year yet.

**A/N Well i've decided to start a new story. I'll still be continuing Loving the Enemy, but i've had this idea in my head for awhile and figured why not post it. I'm not completly sure where it's going , but if you guys like it i'll keep up with it. I'm not sure how often i'll be able to update because of my grades i'm only aloud on the computer on weekends. So review and let me know if i should continue with this or not. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's p.o.v

I'm sitting at the lunch table listening to Madison tell some pointless story about some girl wearing the same jacket as her.

"So I told her it made her look fat and she took it right off." I roll my eyes. Could she be anymore superficial? This is the part I hate about school. Having to hang out with these fake people, but they're Ashley's friends so I deal with it. I notice a few of my friends sitting across the quad.

"I'll be right back." I announce and make my way over to them.

"Spencer!" Aiden greets when he sees me.

"Hey Aid, Jake, Tanner." I greet them all with a hug. I met the guys at the skate park about 2 years ago. We instantly hit it off and became close friends. They are some of the most genuine people you will ever meet.

Aiden has short brown hair and green eyes. Today he's wearing ripped jeans, a blue t-shirt with the word Element printed on the front and black and blue Etnies.

Jake has short black hair and blue eyes. He's wearing black jeans, a red sweat shirt, and white and black DC's. Also he has his lip pierced.

Then there's Tanner. He has blue eyes and medium blond hair. He's wearing purple skinny jeans, a black shirt, black hat, and purple converse. This guy has the sweetest heart. He's dating Jake.

"What's up? Haven't seen you around the skate park lately." Tanner says from his spot on Jake's lap.

"I know. I've just been crazy busy with cheerleading and Ashley." I explain.

"Ah. Right. I almost forgot you were a cheerbitch." Jake laughs.

"Shut up." I hit him playfully.

Ashley's p.o.v

"I don't get it." Madison says turning to me.

"Don't get what?" I ask confused.

"Why you let your girlfriend hang out with those people." She says with disgust in her tone.

"What people?"

"You know, losers, it's so not good for her image." She scoffs.

"Spencer can be friends with anyone she wants to be. You don't know them. They could be really nice people. Not everything's about image." I say angrily.

"Whatever." She mumbles and turns to the other people at the table.

After school I'm in my car with Spencer.

"So are you coming over?" Spencer asks as we reach her house.

"Of course." Once inside the smell of tomato sauce hits my nose. We go into the kitchen.

"Hey girls how was school?" Mr. C asks when he sees us.

"Eh boring." Spencer replies and takes my hand. "We'll be upstairs."

"Ok. Are you staying for dinner Ashley? I'm making your favorite.

"You know I can't resist your cooking Mr. C" I smile then allow myself to be dragged upstairs.

Spencer's p.o.v

Once we're upstairs and the doors locked I push Ashley onto my bed and connect our lips in a passionate kiss. I pull away breathlessly.

"It's torture having to be in class all day and not being able to do that." I whisper.

"Tell me about it." She breathes and connects are lips again. Things quickly heat up. Tongues battle for dominance which Ashley quickly wins. Soon our shirts are off and she flips me over so she on top. She begins to place hot kisses along my neck. I let out a low moan. The rest of our clothes soon follow suit and I drift off into complete ecstasy.

After I'm laying next to Ashley trying to catch my breathe.

"I love you." She says kissing me softly.

"I love you to." I reply after a few minutes. We lay there for a little while longer until it's time to eat.

"Hello girls." My mom says as she sits down at the table.

"Hi." We greet her. Our conversation at dinner is light consisting of how our days were. After dinner Ashley tells me she has to leave.

"I'll walk you out." I tell her and get up.

"I don't want to leave." She says looking down.

"I don't want you to leave either, but it's a school night. I sigh.

"I'll call you when I get home." We kiss for a few minutes and she leaves.

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer. Also alot of you pointed out that in the first chapter i had written 5th grade instead of 7th I wrote that chapter at 4 in the morning and obviously wasnt thinking clearly haha but i did fix it. Thank you all for the reviews. They inspire me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's p.o.v

A couple weeks go by. I find myself at the first basketball game of the season. The crowds screaming. It seems like the whole towns here. We don't have a football team at our school, so basketballs a pretty huge deal at King High. We haven't lost a championship in 3 years. The scores tied, so the next shot wins. I can tell how nervous Ashley is. I wish I could just run out to the court and tell her she'll be fine. She steals the ball. Right before she shoots she finds my eyes and sends me a wink. The gym goes silent and everything seems to be moving in slow motion. The ball goes in.

"Yes!" I scream. We won. Ashley runs over and pulls me into a tight embrace. "Good job baby."

"Thank you." She beams and kisses me. "I'm gonna go shower then do you want to go the after party at madisons?" My smile kind of drops at this.

"I kind of thought we could celebrate in private?" I tell her.

"Babe, it's the first party of the year. We have to make an appearance."

"ok." I say sadly.

"Look we'll just go for a little bit alright?" She replies trying to make me happy. I realize I'm being selfish. She just won the game. If she wants to party I shouldn't stop her.

"We'll stay for however long you like. I'm so proud of you Ash."

"Alright. See you soon gorgeous." She kisses my cheek and heads off to the locker room. I start getting my stuff together when Madison comes over to me.

"You know Spence, your cheering was a little off tonight." She says. "Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine Madison. Last time I checked I was captain so I don't really think it's your place to tell me about my cheerleading." I scowl.

"Hey I'm just trying to be a good friend." She replies innocently. "You sure you an Ash are getting along ok?" I look at her like she's crazy.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Ok." She gives me a look like she knows something I don't before walking away. I shake my head and just try to forget it. Madisons just trying get to me.

I send Ashley a text telling her I'm going home to change and to pick me up there. I run up to my room and hurry to find the perfect outfit, because that's how you have to look with these people, perfect. I decide on a light blue halter top that shows of just enough cleavage, dark tight fitting jeans, black sandal, light makeup, and I curl my hair just a bit.

"Spencer, Ashley's here!" My dad yells from downstairs.

"Ok!" I grab my purse and go down to greet her. She opted on wearing a black mini skirt, a red tube top, and black heals.

"Good job tonight Ashley." My mom says as she enters the room.

"Thank you Paula." I think I actually see my girl blush which makes me smile a bit.

"Yea looks like were in for another undefeated year." My dad adds.

"Ok hate to rush this but were already running late." I intervene before my dad can start talking about his glory days as captain of his high school basketball team.

"Ok. Will you be home tonight or at Ashley's?" Asks my mother.

"She'll be staying with me, if that's ok?" Ash answers for me.

"Perfectly fine dear." I kiss my parents cheeks before heading off.

"God they adore you." I mumble as we get into Ashley's Porsche. She chuckles at this.

"Awe, you should be happy, I mean your mom could hate me and have me dragged out of your house by my hair." She jokes.

"True, but if I didn't know any better I'd say my mom had a crush on you."

"That wouldn't be to bad, your mom happens to be a MILF." I give her the most disgusted look in the world. "I'm joking babe."

"There better be a lot of alcohol at this party because I'm going to need it to get that disturbing image out of my head." I reply. She just laughs.

By the time we arrive at Madisons the party is already in full swing.

"I'll go get us some drinks!" Ashley yells over the music."

"Ok. Hurry!" I yell back. She nods and walks off. I look around the room for a familiar face. I see Aiden sitting on the couch. I make me way over to him.

"Hey stranger." I say when I reach him.

"Spence hey!" He gets up to give me hug.

"Where are Jake and Tanner?" I ask confused. Usually there always together.

"There as Jake put it "Getting there dance on." I roll my eyes at this.

"Why didn't you join them?" I ask.

"I'm not much of a dancer." He shrugs.

"What? Sure you are. Come on." I take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. We dance, not caring who's watching. We do some weird form of the robot, soon Jake and Tanner join us. We're on the dance floor for about an hour before I'm roughly pulled away.

"What the hell?" I turn to find Ashley with a not so happy look on her face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you dancing with those guys." She slurs out, obviously drunk.

"Ash calm down. They're my friends." I rub her shoulders hoping that will calm her.

"Yea well Madison's not happy that there here." She says will glaring at the boys.

"Well I don't care what Madison thinks, but you're drunk right now. I think it's time we head home." I put my arm around her waste and try to lead her to the door.

"No!" She yells and pulls back. "I don't want to leave." I let out a sigh.

"Ashley come on!" I once again attempt to lead her out the door.

"Hey, I believe she said she didn't want to go." Madison says appearing out of nowhere.

"Shut up Madison. This is between me and my girlfriend. She's drunk and I'm taking her home." I finally manage to get her to the car. "Ash give me the keys."

"Uhm nope." She laughs.

"I'm serious Ashley. Give me them." She begins to smirk.

"Come get em." She places the keys in her shirt. After a long struggle I'm able to retrieve the keys and drive us to Ashley's.

"Ash come on where home." I turn to find her out cold. Just great.

**A/N Hey guys i'm soooooo sorry i havn't updated. I had a major case of writers block and totally lost motivation for this story. But i'm back now and hopefully you guys are still reading. uhm also for those of you who like Degrassi check out my friends Eclare story it's called Sweatheart, You are Sadly Mistaken. it's really good you can check out a trailer i made for it on youtube entitled Sweatheart, You are Sadly Mistaken. Eli/Clare/Kc FanFic Trailer. Anyway i will try to update this ASAP. **


End file.
